Mistaken
by deVilblOssom
Summary: a rated R story, coz there's sexual stuffs *nasty stuffz* n strong languages... mainly about how S+S will get back togetha again... R+R Plz!
1. Too Late

** I do not own CCS... ^^ but I wish I do! **  
  
This is a rated R Ficz. and no magic in this story! [[This story is mostly about Sakura and Syaoran, how Syaoran had hurt Sakura, and ask Sakura for forgiveness by seducing her.]] this is how the story goes on......  
  
[[...]] me speaking/AN "..." character speaking *...* character thinking  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Too Late Chapter 1  
  
~Sakura's POV~ I stir and open my eyes, and it's already morning. "Good morning Sakura." I said to myself as I felt an arm encircle me, so I turn around and saw my cute little wolf still sleeping cutely. "Kawaii!!" I squeal quietly and giggle. "What so kawaii? Little blossom." Syaoran's eyes suddenly pop open and whisper at me with a rare smile. "Hehe. you're the kawaii one my little wolf!" I whisper back to him and wink at him. "And you're the sexy one yet beautiful my little blossom." He said huskily and winks back at me, then start to chuckle. "Mouz. stop mocking me!" I complain and smack him playfully. "OUCH!" he yelps playfully as he pokes his finger on my stomach, "I still remember where your special spot is! Care for me to demonstrate?" He said as he moves his arms around my waist. "Iie. onegai. iie!" I start to yelp as I try to push his arms away, but I couldn't because he's too strong, so I use my special moves. First, I snuck up to him and start licking his lips. Then I slowing move my right knee up where his member is, and start messaging it with my knee slowly.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~ My eyes wide open as I felt what Sakura doing to me, then I start to moan and I can hear she's giggling, and she start rubbing it harder. Then I couldn't take it no more, so I moan more loudly and my member start getting harder and I can hear Sakura giggling again. I smile and said huskily, "whatever you doing, don't stop!" Then I start to chuckle as I heard her "Hoe". I smirk as I felt her tongue keep licking me, so I start licking her too. Now I can felt both out tongue dancing wildly and a thin trace of saliva on my bottom lip. *I can let her have all the funs!" I thought as I start moving my hands upper to her breasts, and I start using my finger to trace around her breast and then I start rubbing her nipples gently. Then I can feel her tongue dancing with mine more hungrily. So I suck her tongue into my mouth to close our gap, so we start kissing passionately.  
  
~Normal POV~ The couple starts making out, and Sakura still messaging Syaoran's hard member, Syaoran also still rubbing Sakura's breast harder too yet gently. And they both start moaning loudly, didn't even care of what time it is because they have a meeting today with their boss about something important. Sakura and Syaoran both work together as partner in the FBI undercover group. Suddenly, Sakura stop everything she's doing, because she remembers her case today with Syaoran that their boss will inform them about at 11am. Then she gasps as she looks at the clock that's hanging on the wall. "What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran ask and confuse, yet he still don't remember about the case and the meeting with his boss. "SYAORAN!! WE GONNA BE FUCKING LATE!!!!!!" Sakura suddenly shouted and turn around to a confuse Syaoran. "WHAT FUCKING LATE?" Syaoran still confuse, then his eyes wide pop open and finally remember the meeting with their boss and their new case. "Oh SHIT!" Syaoran shouted, and both jump up the bed and rush to the bathroom, and they hurry brush their teeth and get dress, then rush out Syaoran's apartment to his black LS 430 Lexus[[ u know. like the one in MIB2, that agent J had *my dream car* ]]. They hurry drive back to their FBI headquarter.  
  
Then, Syaoran parked his car and they rush in the building and ran to the elevator. Inside the elevator, the couple was panting badly and sighs in relief hope they are on time. "Syaoran hun! Look at you, so messy!" Sakura point out and help him fix his tie and his collar. "Thanks hun." Syaoran replied. [[alrite. they aint marry yet. but they luv to call each other 'hun' short cut for honey!]] DING! The elevator stop at their floor which is 10, and they kiss for the one last time, and step out the elevator, both looking serious and very mature. [[oh yeah. they both are 25! Sakura's height is about 5'6 and Syaoran is about 5'8.]] The couple was wearing like matching suits, Syaoran had wear a black pant and Sakura had wear a black skirt that reach up to her knee, and both wear a pair of black shiny leather shoe. [[they wear like MIB people! Hehe. it sounds like I am obsess with MIB. but I m not!]]  
  
The couple walking toward their boss's office, KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in!" their boss shouted. "Good Morning Yamazaki!" both said and sit down. "So... what's our new case?" Syaoran ask in hurry. "Well, your case supposes to find who's behind all the explosions in Tokyo last two days ago." Yamazaki said and pointed to the newspaper headline on the table. "What you mean "suppose"?" Sakura ask. "Well. you see." Yamazaki stop for a while, "you guys were late today. like 15 minutes. so I gave this case to Tomoyo and Eriol to handle, since you guys in the game group." He said and looks up at the surprise couple. "WAHHHH!" both shouted, even people outside the office can hear them shouted. "WHAT ABOUT US!" Syaoran complain. "Calm down Syaoran!" Yamazaki said and sigh, "Well. you guys seem to always work and never stop. so I think you guys should go on vocation or something for a week or two." "But Yamazaki, what if Tomoyo and Eriol can't handle this case?" Sakura try to convince him. "Don't worry Sakura, they both are almost as good as you guys, in fact this case is not that important." He replied. Both Sakura and Syaoran were very mad, but they don't who they mad at or what they mad at, they just MAD. "Now. you guys just go home and relax! Don't worry, I still pay you guys!! Now go!" Yamazaki shouted lightly, Syaoran growl and Sakura got really piss off. Syaoran was the first one to storm out the office and then Sakura follow him.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sorry, the chapter is very short. but I will try to write longer! R+R PLZ!!!! ThAnQ!!!!! 


	2. Hurt the one you love

Hurt the one you love Chapter 2  
  
As they walking to the parking lot, "Arrrggg. what the fuck are we gonna do now!" Sakura complain and curse to herself. Suddenly Syaoran turn around facing Sakura with a death glare, "you know what; this is your entire fault Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Nani!" Sakura was very shock of Syaoran's suddenly out burst. "How the fuck is it my fault" Sakura yell back. "Well, if it wasn't you the one who fucking start the 'rubbing' game. we wont be fucking late now, and Yamazaki can let us handle the case!" Syaoran shouted, *why am I blaming and shouted at Sakura now!!??" Syaoran thought. Sakura is very shock now, she can't believe it. Now, Syaoran's blaming everything on her, just because of what she did before when they on the bed, and then just right now she know that Syaoran rather love his work than her. She think for a minute and she know there's no point of arguing with this wolf because she knows that is not her fault, is nobody's fault.  
  
"FINE! Go ahead! Blame every fucking thing on me LI!" Sakura shout back, Syaoran was shock that Sakura had called him Li. "So what if I fucking started that 'rubbing game'. like you didn't enjoy it! Fine then.. I won't do that thing EVER again or even TOUCH you then, since you don't like my skins on you!" Sakura was shock that she actually said that, and Syaoran was more shock. "Yeah! You know what's good for you; keep your dirty skin away from mine!" Syaoran finally shouted. "Fine, if that's what you want!" Sakura said angrily, "fucking idiot" Sakura murmur, and when she was about to turn around. PACKK! Syaoran had just smack on her left cheek, "Never call me that!" Syaoran warned, Sakura was shock that the men she love in this whole wide world had hit her, so she just turn around and walk away as fast as she can to her black ES 300 Lexus and with her right hand messaging her left cheek softly as tears rolling down her check.  
  
"Why the fuck did I just that!!?? SYAORAN! YOU SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Syaoran curse to himself as he watch his love walk away from him, when he was about go after her to apologize, he realize she was out of his sight now, then suddenly he saw a car just went out the parking lot in a fast speed, and he realize that's Sakura's car. *She must be very mad at me now! SHAME ON YOU SYAORAN! You just hit the women you love in this whole wild world! How am I gonna make her forgive me?* Syaoran thought for a while. *Guess I will just go back and ask Yamazaki or Eriol, since them both are lady's man.* Syaoran walk back into the building and took the elevator 10th floor.  
  
~Sakura's POV~ *That fucking asshole LI! How dare he smack me! He has no right! So what if he's my boyfriend, so what if we slept together before! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO HIT ME!* Sakura thought madly as she drove her to her apartment. *I swear to god I won't speak to him anymore!* Sakura thought loudly. Then, Sakura park her car on the parking lot that the building own and she took the elevator up to her apartment which is on the 5th floor. She opens her apartment door, and step inside inhale her favorite cherry blossom smell. Then, she took off her shoes and walk to her room which is all PINK! [[PINK is Sakura's favorite color! REMEMBER!]] Then she grabs a pair of light gray sweat pant and a pink tank top and went into the bathroom. After that, she came out and went to the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich with turkey hams and lettuces on it. [[My favorite!]] Then she went toward the couch and sit down with the sandwich on her right hand, with her left hand she turn on the TV. *I will just watch some TV and get some sleep later, I will not waste my times thinking of that asshole anymore!* Sakura thought and reach her left hand to her left cheek and softly rubbing it.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~ Once I walk back to the office, I call Yamazaki and Eriol to my room. And I told them what happen at the parking lot. "WHAT!" Eriol shouted, "You actually smack her!" Eriol was surprise, very surprise. "Uhh. guess my hand just slip and hit her! But she call me a FUCKING IDIOT though!" I explain, "But still, Syaoran my man. you hurt her! Bad!" Yamazaki pat my back and we all sigh. "So, what should I do now? She probably hate me for the rest of my life!" I said sadly. "Well. go apologize! Of course!" Eriol and Yamazaki both shouted. "WELL! I KNOW! BUT HOW!" I shouted back. "Well. Syaoran, you yourself also a lady's man. u can think of an idea." Yamazaki said. "I know. but. I can't think of any idea right now!!! So HELP me you guys!" I cry out. Now, we all quiet again. "Well. you can send her roses and apologize cards!" Yamazaki point out, "I know. but I don't think she will forgive me that easy!" I reply and Eriol nodded. Suddenly, Eriol's head shot up with a rare smile. "You know Syaoran, you can always have some fun with her." he start, "what do you mean fun?" I ask and Yamazaki grin. "Well. how does SEDUCING sounds like?" Eriol finally said. Then I start thinking for a while, "that's not a bad idea." I reply, and then we start grinning. And then I left, and went back to my apartment. Start recalling what happen in the morning with Sakura on my bed. I love the way Sakura touch me, I just love everything about her! But, now. she might hate me for the rest of my life, and I can't feel her touches anymore! *YOU SUCH A JERK SYAORAN LI! YOU JUST MAKE THE ONE YOU LOVE WALK OUT OF YOUR LIFE!* I thought madly. So, I decide I will go over to Sakura's apartment and ask for forgiveness. 


	3. Decision

Decision Chapter 3  
  
~Sakura's POV~ *Erg. damn its only 10 pm right now! I might as well call Tomoyo about what happen to me today.* I thought for a while and pick up the phone, but it suddenly ring. "Moshi moshi" I said as I pick up the phone. "Hey Sakura! Is me, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo answer, "Tomoyo! I was about to call you too!" I reply. "Oh! Well, anyway Sakura. are you alright!?" Tomoyo ask. "Of course I m alright, why wouldn't I!" I answer as cheerful as possible. "You still a bad liar Sakura, Eriol already told me what happen today!" my best friend said.  
  
*I knew it. Eriol must heard us yelling at the parking lot today!" I thought madly. "Oh... um, I m alright, don't worry. I just cry a bit before, and now. I am all ok! Don't worry!" I replied to my best friend. "Syaoran's such an ass. how dare he hit you? I just can't believe it!" Tomoyo complain, and I start to giggle. "What's so funny Sakura. he hurt you! And you still think is funny!" my best friend complain more. "NO Tomoyo. is not funny that he hurt me!" I said harshly. "What's so funny is that you keep complaining! I thought I'll be the one who should be complaining!" I reply and chuckle. "Well. I m just piss off that he hurt you!" Tomoyo said. "I know, and thanks for worrying me! But I am alright!" I said cheerfully. "Oh yeah Tomoyo. I won't be in Tomoeda for this week." I told her, "Why, where you going?" I can hear my best friend's worry voice. "Well. since I got nothing to do on my vocation. I decide going on a trip to somewhere." I told her, as I held out my tickets, and I didn't want to tell her where I m going, since I know she will tell Eriol and then Eriol will tell Syaoran. *Alright, few more hours, I will be leaving this place and coming back in a week! I hope I won't regret it. and if Tomoyo ask where I m going, I will just make up a place. * I thought as I heard Tomoyo's voice.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~ *I knew she's gonna go somewhere during her week off. but where though.* I thought. "So, Sakura. has you decide where to go yet?" I ask hopefully. "Uhh. yeah. I decide to go to Hawaii, because I wanna get some tan, I think I m too white." Sakura stated. "WAHH!! U WANNA GET TAN?" I ask loudly and very shock. "Uhh. yeah. don't you think my skins are too white?" She asks. "NO! Definitely not!" I try to convince her. "But. I wanna change myself in a way. like make my skins tan and my hairs." "NOO. NOT YOUR HAIR SAKURA!" I shouted quickly not giving her a chance to finish what she gonna say about her hair. "Umm. don't worry Tomoyo! I won't change my hair style! Just for you!" Sakura said. "That's good. and be careful! Don't get too dark with your tan! And take care of yourself!" I said in a worry voice. "Thanks for your concern Tomoyo! I will take care of myself! And I wont get TOO tan!" she said and we start to giggle. "Alright Tomoyo. I need get some sleep now. I will call you in the morning!! GOOD NIGHT!" my best friend said. "Yeah! Sweet Dreams Sakura!" I said as we both hang up, and I went back to bed, and I can see Eriol was there waiting for me patiently, then I smile at him and walk up to him sexily and we start to have our own fun.  
  
~Sakura's POV~ I yawn as I look up at the clock on the wall, it read 10:30. *Wow. Tomoyo and I had only talk for 30 minutes, but it seems like we only talk for like 10 minutes. Oh well, what the heck, just get some sleep for now.* I thought as I set my alarm clock. And then I turn off light, and climb to bed and I start to dream about Syaoran and me.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~ I wonder did Sakura sleep yet. I wanna feel her right now! I NEED HER SO BAD NOW!* I thought madly again. * ITS ALL YOU FAULT. STUPID SYAORAN LI! IF YOU DIDN'T SHOUT AND BLAMED EVERYTHING ON HER BEFORE. RIGHT NOW, SHE WILL BE RIGHT HERE UNDER YOUR ARMS AND SLEEPING WITH YOU! SYAORAN YOU STUPID JACKASS!* I thought wildly as I start to scratch my head like a maniac. *I HAVE to get her back to my arm by tomorrow. If not. what am I gonna do this whole week without her, what am I gonna do in my life with out her!* I thought and I can inhale Sakura's cherry blossom scent still here on my bed, and then slowly. her scents make flow to my dreamland and dream about Sakura and me.  
  
~Sakura's POV~ BEEP BEEP BEEP! I start to stir as I hear my alarm clock; I threw my pillow to the clock and the alarm stop. Then I turn around, hoping to find Syaoran. Then I remember yesterday, *oh yeah. why would I even want him to be here with me right now. since he hurt me!* I thought as I start to get up, and walk into the bathroom. I decide to take a bath, and then I brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I walk out the bathroom, and head to my closet and found a camping bag, so I decide to use a camping bag rather than a luggage because the bag is smaller and is easier to carry. Then I start packing, and then after when I finish packing I realize it's already 6:15, so I decide to get dress now. I wear a light blue ¾ cut blouse with a pair of white knee cut pant with and a pair of light blue flip flop, then I walk out my room with my camping bag on my left hand, and my ticket on my right hand. As I walk to the dining room, I put down my stuff on the table and I start to make my turkey hams and lettuces sandwich. As I m eating, I look at my watch on my right hand and it reads 6:25. So, I hurry and finish off my breakfast and now I m heading out my apartment to the bus stop, and then to the airport with my ticket and my bag.  
  
*Sayonara Tomoeda, Sayonara Syaoran. I see you in a week. bye!* I thought sadly as I walking down the street to the airport bus stop, I know I will miss Syaoran but I just have to get sometimes alone, I still cant forgive what he done to me. he's the first person in this world that hit me and hurt me so bad. But, I know I still love him forever and more. And I know he will come looking for me one of these days during this week, so I decide to leave a note on the counter. 'Dearest Li Syaoran. by the time you read this letter, I m not in Tomoeda anymore. I will be at somewhere far away from Tomoeda. and since you won't be feeling my touches anymore, and I know you don't want anything from me now. that's why I hope you will have FUN on you week off! And hope you forgive me for everything that happens on that unpleasant day. You know which day I m talking about, right? Anyway, I got to go now. bye. PS. I don't know if I can write the word LOVE or I LOVE YOU anymore. because since that day you hit me. I felt so unwanted, so disappointed and so shock that the one I love in this whole entire world had hit me. and you're the first and only one who had hit me and make feel so SAD in my whole entire life Syaoran. so, I hope you feel better after hitting me. and so I guess you don't love me anymore.. Right!!?'  
  
S. Kinomoto  
  
~Syaoran's POV~ I woke up for almost an hour already, but I still didn't open my eyes though because I can't bear to see that Sakura's not here with me, in my arms holding her. * I miss her. I need her* I thought sadly as I took a glance at the watch, it read 6:35. I sigh, it's still early. But I wonder did Sakura wake up or not, so I decide to call her. RING RING RING. I sigh again, no one pick up. * I guess she still sleeping.* I thought as I hang up the phone, so I decide to call her an hour later. I start walking to my training room, and start doing my daily exercise, like push up sit ups and all those stuffs.[[Syaoran had make himself a training room, because he got an extra bedroom at his apartment, so he decide to turn it to a training room!! hehe]]  
  
~Sakura's POV~ I look at my watch, its 6:45 right now. * Perfect timing Sakura* I thought as I step out the bus with my bag and tickets on my hands. Then I saw a telephone booth. So I decide to call Tomoyo since I promise her I will call her in the morning. RING RING RING. "Moshi moshi" I heard my best friend's sleepy voice. "Ohayo Tomoyo!" I said cheerfully. "Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo reply back. "I m here at the airport right now, almost time to aboard!" I told her. "Oh. remember Sakura, be careful and don't get too tan!" Tomoyo said which make me sweatdrop. "Alright. I won't! You too! Take care of yourself too, especially when you doing your case. ok?" I told her, "Alright! I will take care myself too! Have fun on your trip." She said. "I will! Gomen Tomoyo. I have to go now, my flight is here!" I told her. "Oh. ok! HAVE FUN! And be careful!" she reply back. "Alright. bye!" I said and I hang up, and entering the airport.  
  
~Eriol's POV~ I heard the phone ring, so I was about to get it but Tomoyo rush out the bed and get it. I wonder who could it be, and make Tomoyo in such a hurry to pick it up. Then I know it, "ohayo Sakura" Tomoyo said. So, it's Sakura. I wonder why she call so early and its seems really urgent, so I sneak up to the door and listen to them. Then suddenly it hit me, "Alright, I will take care myself too! Have fun on your trip!" Tomoyo said. *Oh shit! This is bad, Sakura's going on a trip and Syaoran. oh fuck it!* I thought and curse myself as I rush to my cell phone on the nightstand and hurry call Syaoran. Ring Ring Ring. *Syaoran!!!! Man HURRY PICK UP THE PHONE!!! GOD DAMN IT!* Eriol waited impatiently. 


	4. Mistakes

Mistakes Chapter 4  
  
~Syaoran's POV~ After I finish doing my 20 pushups, I rest for 5 minutes and when I was about to do my sit ups, I heard the phone ring and I growl then walk out the room toward the counter and pick up the phone. "Moshi moshi" I said, "SYAORAN!!! HURRY GET YOUR ASS TO THE AIRPORT RIGHTNOW!! YOUR GIRL IS LEAVING!!" someone shouted on the other line, "who is this?" I ask impatiently. "IT'S ME, ERIOL! HURRY GET YOUR ASS TO THE AIRPORT SYAORAN!!!!! YOUR GIRL IS LEAVING!!" I hear him shouted again, then I realize what he just said, I frozen up *MY GIRL IS LEAVING? AIRPORT? SAKURA MY GIRL! SAKURA LEAVING? WHAT!!!* I thought wildly and then I hurry hang-up the phone and went straight to my car and to the airport.  
  
Then I use my cell dial to Eriol, RING RING RING. "Moshi moshi" I said in a hurry, "Syaoran?" he ask. "Yeah is me man, you know where Sakura heading?" I ask, "Tomoyo just told he she's heading to Hawaii, and her flight is at 6:57." Eriol said. "Oh, thanks man. I have to go get her now. bye!" I said as I pull my car up to parking lot and parked my car and went straight into the airport, and I look at my watch and it read 6:50. *Oh shit! Its mad fucking crowded in there. how the fuck am I gonna find her! DAMN!" I thought as I spotted a girl with the same hair as Sakura does, so I decide run to her, then when I get near her and I can also smell a sweet cherry blossom scent and I knew it her, so I decide to hug her in a surprise. *Thank you God, let me found her here!* I thought as I smile and kiss her check. "Sakura. I am so sorry! Forgive me!? Please!" I said and hug her more closely. Then suddenly I heard someone gasp from behind, so I turn around and I froze again.  
  
"Sa.ku.ra." I shudder as I saw a very surprise Sakura. *Oh no. if that's Sakura, then who the heck is this girl right here?* I thought as I turn to the girl, "Sorry, wrong person!" I said to her and apologize, then the girl said "It's alright cutie; go get your girl. or is too late." She said, then I bow at her and turn around, hoping to see Sakura standing there. but she's already gone. *GAH!! Syaoran! You fucking cock! You mess up again!* I curse myself and start running toward the gate, "Flight 405 to Hawaii passenger, please come to gate number 4 right now, the flight is about to aboard!" I heard the speaker announce. *DAMN! HURRY SYAORAN!* I thought as I keep running and running looking for my love.  
  
~Sakura's POV~ I smirk as I recall what I just saw before. *So. he got another woman already. I see.* I thought as my tears keep falling, and my legs keep dragging toward gate number 6 as I heard the speaker announce, "Flight 407 to New York City's passenger please hurry come to gate number 6 right now, the flight will be boarding soon." *Lucky I lied to Tomoyo that I am heading to Hawaii.* I thought and sigh and then line up to aboard the flight, *I bet Onichan will be very surprise that I am going to his place.* I thought, and then I heard a noises from behind, so I turn around and saw someone just probably make out a scene or something. So, I turn my attention back to the line and turn to my left I saw the lines for boarding the flight to Hawaii. And then suddenly I saw Syaoran with a girl and holding her stuffs. I got jealous. *Fine. I bet he already forgotten about me. Oh well, I will just start my own life then.* I thought as I try to held back my tears and enter the gate and head toward the plane entrance.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~ *DAMN SYAORAN! YOU SUCH A BAD LUCK BASTARD!* I thought as I keep looking around for Sakura. *If is not for bumping into the girl for twice. I won't be like right here looking for Sakura now.* I thought as I recall what happen just before. "GGAHH!" I shouted as I bump into someone, "Gomen nasai!" I said and I heard that person said sorry too. And then to my surprise, is that same girl before. "Are you alright cutie?" she ask, "Yeah, I m alright, you?" I reply, but I don't really have time for this right now, I need to find Sakura! "Aint sure, but I think I am alright, just help me hold this bag please. And walk me to gate number 4 please." She said, "Umm, alright." I agree, because that's the gate to flight 405 to Hawaii, so which I give me a chance to find Sakura. So, I help her to stand up and start walking to gate number 4, with my left hand holding that girl's bag, and my right hand holding her arm, and dragging her faster.  
  
As we approach the line, I let go of her and give her back the bag. "Thanks cutie." She said as she held out her ticket and ready to enter the flight. "No problem." I said as I start to walk away and look for Sakura, then I glance at the watch and it read 6:57. [U know what that mean, YUPYUP! Sakura already in the plane, heading to New York!! My hometown! Hehehe] I start to get nervous because Sakura's flight is exactly at 6:57. *Oh no. for god sakes, please don't let her in the plane yet.* I thought as I start walking faster and faster to look for Sakura.  
  
Then suddenly, I heard that one announcement that I wish I had never heard of. "Flight 405 to Hawaii and Flight 407 to New York is ready to aboard right this moment." *No. this can't be happening. but what about me! I Need to talk to Sakura!* I thought sadly as I look at the empty gate number 4, everyone had already in the plane. I sigh sadly, and turn around to leave, hoping Sakura will come back soon. Then I start walking toward to my car in the parking lot, and start heading to Sakura's apartment, since she had gave me an extra key. As I am driving, I can still hearing Sakura's cute voices in my head swirling around, which makes me more wanted her to be with me now, make me miss her more and more. *Sakura. will you ever come back to me again?* I thought as I felt my cheeks getting wet, and my eyes were fill with tears.  
  
~Sakura's POV~ *I miss you so much Syaoran. but yet. I can't go back to you. because I need to heal my feelings now, and I don't think I can risk myself to get hurt again.* I thought sadly as I saw a flight attendant walking pass by. Then suddenly I call out, "Miss!" I called, then she turn around and smile, "How can I help you Miss?" she said politely. "Umm, can I have a glass of 1890's special red whine?" I order, "Hai Miss, please wait!" she said as she walk away. [ I tell you guys later why she order that!!]  
  
Then 5 minutes later, the same attendant came back with a bowl of ice and n glass of red whine which I had ordered. "Do you want ice in it?" she asks, and then I nodded. And then she hangs me the glass of whine with ice in it, "here you go miss, anything else you want?" she asks. "Nope, that's fine, thank you very much!" I said as I try to be polite, and smile at her. "Alright, hope you enjoy the flight Miss." She said and smile, "Thank you, and I know I will!" I said in a matter of fact way, and also smile back at her as she starts to walk away.  
  
After the attendant walk away, I start staring at the glass of red whine and the ice slowly swirling together, and I can hear the ice hitting the glass and making little 'bing' sounds. Then I start to take a sip of the whine, and the cold liquor roll from my tongue and roll down to my throat. *Syaoran. I miss you so much!* I thought as I start sobbing, and I can feel that people turn their head to look at me strangely. "Gomen" I said as I dry my tears, and they turn their attention back to whatever they're doing. *Syaoran* I thought again, I still remember our first date. *That night was the best night I ever had!* I thought and sigh sadly not sure if I will had those night ever again. I can still remember that we were sitting in his car at my apartment's parking lot because he had picked me up. And he was wearing a black tuxedo with a silver tie that I had given him for Valentines Day. He was like super handsome, with his messy brown hair gelled which had make his hair kind shinny and spiky. [That's my dream guy! * drooling* can u ever imaging Syaoran like that.] and he was holding a bouquet of ninety-nine fresh red roses. And he was smiling at me with his special sexy smile that always makes me drool over him.  
  
And I can remember myself was wearing a silk black dress that perfectly fit me, which Syaoran had brought for me. Because he said he will paid for everything on our first date, which that's really sweet of him. And my hair was in a French braid, which myself had to admitted it look nice too because Syaoran said that my hair makes me look even more gorgeous, which make me blush madly. Then, he explain why he brought me a bouquet of ninety- nine roses, because back in his hometown China, when a guy brought his girlfriend a bouquet of ninety-nine roses, that means his love for her will be forever and eternity. [Awww. really sweet. neh?] I was shock because I realize that he love me, and he never told me that he love me nor did I told him that I love him too. "Awww Syaoran! I love you too!" I said as I suddenly jump up to him and swung my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. I knew he got surprise of what I just did, and then he grinned and continue to kiss me back as he put his arms around my waist.  
  
After 3 minutes of making out in his car, he started the engine and we headed to a grand new open restaurant. As we arrived, Syaoran parked his car in the street side and he led me out the car and took my hand walk inside, then we took our seat near the dance floor. "Syaoran, this place is gorgeous!" I remember myself saying that with a genki grin, "I know, but still there's nothing can compare to your gorgeousness." He said and held both of my hands together tightly. "Mouz Syaoran. you making me blush!" I said as I put up a cute puppy dog face that will always make Syaoran to listen to me. "Hai hai my tenshi!" he continues teasing me. "Hmmp." I pouted cutely and turn my head to my left. After a moment, our food had come and we thanked him. "I will be right back!" Syaoran said as he left the table, and I saw him walking toward to the manager in the counter, and he looks like he's asking him something. Then Syaoran smile at the manager and the manager return him with a bow, and I can tell that Syaoran knew that I was looking at him the whole time, because he had winked at me for a few times while he was talking to the manager.  
  
"What did you say to the manager Syaoran?" I ask in a hurry once he sit back down, "You will see." He said as simply as he can, because I knew he wanted to surprise me. "Fine." I pouted again and this time, I use my right feet slightly kick his right leg. "Itai." he yelps in a teasing way, and I giggle. "What was that for?" he ask in a hurt tone, "For not answering my question." I said in a as matter of fact way. "Here you go sure!" the same guy said as he put a bucket of ice on the table with a bottle of old red whine in it. "Thank you." Syaoran said as he paid the guy some tips, "Thank you sir." He said and left the table.  
  
"So, is this the reason you went talk to the manager?" I ask, "Well, is part of it, but the important part is later." He said and held out the bottle of red whine from the ice bucket, and pours some into my glass cup and his too. "Go ahead and take a sip." He told me, "alright." I said and slowly toke a sip and close my eyes. "So. you like it?" he ask softly. "Hmm. it taste awfully. delicious!" I said as my eyes pop open and saw him looking at me with a confuse face, then I started to giggle "Syaoran. what I mean is this drink taste totally good!" I explain and giggle again, and I can see that's he's grinning now. "I knew you gonna like it Sakura. because only gorgeous lady like you can fit to drink some gorgeous drink like this 1980 special red whine." He said and starts teasing me again. "Syaoran! You such a big teaser!" I said and we start to laugh. "Cheers!" he said and he held out his glass of red whine, "cheers" I reply and I held out my drink too. "You know Sakura. this is my only favorite drink, and I will only share it with the one person that I truly madly and deeply in love. which you is!" he said softly and gently look into my eyes. "Oh Syaoran. my love for you can never be erase and you can never be replace by any other people." I said as I try to be romantic as him. "I am glad to hear that!" he said took another sip of his drink, and continues to eat his food. "I am glad that I said that!" I said and also took another sip of my drinks and continue to eat my food. 


	5. Heartaches

Heartaches Chapter 5  
  
~Sakura's POV~flashB~  
  
I sigh, as I remember how delicious the food tasted like and how the sounds of laughing and chatting and LOVE fill in the dinning room. The feelings being with Syaoran was incredible, I mean is always incredible. Then after we ate, Syaoran had order a desert for couple, a special white chocolate cheese cake with extra mix fruit topping, and some delicious sweet sauce. [Hehe.. Yumm. I try dat b4. gosh. ishh sooo good!!! Ya pepo should try dat cheese cake. its damn good!] "Sakura, you should take a sip of the wine after you try the cake, coz I think it really sweet." I still remember Syaoran saying that and grinned at me. "Hmm, are you sure. or you wanna taste how sweet I am. ne?" I reply and grin widely. "Sakura. will you turn around?" Syaoran asked and smile. "Umm. ok." I reply as I turn around and saw nothing except for couples dancing and chatting and laughing and mix of lights beaming around the room. "Syaoran. what you want me to see?" I ask as I turn my heard around and heard him chuckle. "There's." I suddenly stop by a pair of soft lips pressing against mines, and then my eyes went wide as I saw Syaoran's smiling face against mine. Then I slightly open my mouth because I felt his tongue was licking my lips randomly. And then, his tongue entered my mouth and our tongues start dancing. But this time is kinda different, because there's still the taste of the sweetness of the cake and wine mix at our tongue, so we can kinda feel each other's sweetness with heats.  
  
Then I start to groan. and I stop our tongue dance. "What's wrong hun?" Syaoran ask and stare at me with his ember orbs full with concern. "Itai." I whisper and sit back at my chair and put my hands on my tummy. "Are you ok?" What's wrong?" Syaoran rushing to my side and kneel beside me, and put his hands on my tummy too, and start rubbing it gently. I start to chuckle, "Syaoran. iie. I am alright, is just that my tummy hurts from bending over the table for too long." I reply and flush slightly. "Aww. gomen ne my tenshi. but are you ok now?" Syaoran ask, I nodded and gave him a peek on his cheek. "May I have a dace with my precious hime?" Syaoran ask and held out his right hand. "Hmph. iie." I said n turn my head around and grin, "Aww. why not?" Syaoran ask cutely. "Coz you keep teasing me!" I pout and turn around to him and saw him grin. "Gomen nasai, but pretty please!" Syaoran pleaded adorably. I start to giggle again, "You know I was just joking, of course I will dance with my Romeo." I reply and put my right hand on his. Then we kiss again, and we headed to the dance floor.  
  
As he put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, I realize the music start slowing and the couples on the dance floor start to leave. "Syaoran. did you ask the manager to tell all the couples to leave the dance floor when we dance?" I ask as I snug up to him more, "Mmm hmm." that was his reply. "But, you shouldn't have done that, I mean it's alright if we all dance together." I said. "Well, I want us to have sometimes alone. and I want it to be romantic. so I figure out dance with you alone in a nice restaurant with nice music and everything will be the perfect. ne don't you think so?" Syaoran ask as he pull out our hug and look straightly at me. I chuckle again, "My dear Syaoran. how can I not like this. I mean I love this! Everything is just perfect. you and me all alone." I answer and snug up to him again and grin. "I am glad." he whisper and kiss my left ear. "Ladies and gentlemen, this song is delicate to Ms. Sakura Kinomoto from Mr. Syaoran Li. Thank you and please enjoy!" I heard the band leader said, and lots of applause from the tables. "Syaoran. this is another plan of yours. am I right?" I ask and chuckle, "yup." that's all he said. Then as the song start, I heard Syaoran whispering the lyrics to me. and is like all floating inside of me. [Oo. umm this song is call Heaven, by Nu Flavor.:p]  
  
First time I saw you girl,  
  
You turn me upside down  
  
I can't stop thinking bout you  
  
My head is spinning round  
  
I got to find a way to get with you somehow  
  
Girl I'm so crazy for you  
  
You know I want you now  
  
And every minute of every single day  
  
I'm dreaming of how it could be  
  
And every night before I go to sleep  
  
I'm praying that soon you'll be here with me  
  
Heaven, heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I looked in her eyes now she's all I see  
  
Heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I'm down on my knees please help me  
  
Cant fall asleep tonight  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
I hold my pillow but I wanna be holding you  
  
And when close I my eyes I always see your face  
  
I know my happiness is only a kiss away  
  
And every hour here in the dark  
  
Everyday of my lonely heart  
  
Tells me that I need to be with you  
  
Heaven oh heaven what can I do  
  
Heaven, heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I'll give her my love for eternity  
  
Heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I'm down on my knees please help me  
  
Girl I'd give anything if you were here with me  
  
Give anything you want and anything you need  
  
I never thought that I could feel the way I do  
  
But now I wanna spend the rest of my life with you  
  
And every day that we are apart  
  
I'm saving this love here in my heart  
  
And every night before I go to sleep  
  
I'm praying that soon you'll be here with me Heaven, heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I looked in her eyes now she's all I see  
  
Heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I'm down on my knees please help me  
  
Heaven. heaven. heaven. heaven..  
  
Slowly, the music start to fade and Syaoran's whisperings was fading too. And there's lots of applause and whistles this time. "Syaoran. I don't know what to say. all I can say right now is three simple words. I." I suddenly stop Syaoran pressing his lips on mines. "I know." he said, "I love you." we said it together and there were cherry blossom petals start falling from the ceiling, and I look up the ceiling saw few white bags full with blossom petals inside. Then I move head facing Syaoran and without a word, we start kissing again even thought we still standing in the middle of the dancing floor, but we don't mind because we now with the one we love, and that's what it matters the most. Then there's the music again, and I can see there's flashes and click sounds behind us, so I can tell that people were taking pictures of us. *Hmm. I wonder why would people be taking pictures of us, I mean Syaoran and me aint famous or whatever. and there's hardly lights to let them see us.* I thought as I slightly open my eyes and saw a little dim pink lights around us and the blossom petals still floating around us. "You know. we should leave by now, coz you don't want to see us on the news. do you?" Syaoran's suddenly startle me, "Hoe. ooh. hai lets get going. and what you mean we will be on the news?" I ask as we start to leave, and Syaoran was covering me from all the camera flashers. "Gomen nasai Sakura, I will explain later." Syaoran said and continue to cover me as we walk to our car. "Hoe." I whisper and walk faster to the car, and I can hear Syaoran chuckles.  
  
"Syaoran hun, explain immediately!" I demanded, he chuckles "Alright hime. well since today is our first date, so I kinda told Eriol and Tomoyo about it, and since we also work in the FBI head quarter. so a lot of people kinda know about us, and they consider us their heroes since we had solves lots of cases and help a lots of people." Syaoran stop and look straightly at me again, "So. are you mad?" he asks and that question surprises me. "Nani." I chuckle, and Syaoran stared at me confusedly. "Of course I am not mad at you. why would I?" I reply, and stared back at him with a little pout face, and he started to chuckle. "So, where you wanna go now?" he asks, "hmm. how bout my place." I reply with a cute look. "Umm, sure lets go." he said and start the engine and headed to my apartment. As Syaoran driving, so I decide turn on the radio to channel FM 805. as we listen about news around Tomoeda, then suddenly the reporter change the topic. "Gomen nasai mina-san. we had just received our hottest news in Tomoeda. around 8: 30 PM before. we had another kawaii couple in town, guess who are they this time? Well well well. congratulation to our most kawaii couple Agent Sakura Kinomoto and Agent Syaoran Li from our beloved Tomoeda FBI head quarter. And we had a lot of calls from the witnesses from the restaurant, some said they make out at the restaurant, some said that Agent Syaoran Li had propose to Agent Sakura Kinomoto, some also said that they heading back to their apartment and gonna had some fun. which I personally think that's probably true." Syaoran and I gasp from what we just heard. "Uh oh. we gonna be careful now, coz I think the reporters will be following us 24/7." I said and sigh and stare out the window and dazing at the stars. "Yeah. gomen ne Sakura. putting you into sucha mess." Syaoran said lowly. "Nani. is not your fault hun, we going out coz we love each other, is not like we got force other people. don't worry. we gonna get through this mess!" I said confidently yet gentle. "Hai. everything will be alright!" Syaoran reply as he beams me with his billion dollars smile, and I gave him my trillion dollars grin. [Boo. dun ya dink dat sound kinda ghetto?? Lol. I mean not rite. o well.]  
  
The five minutes later, we arrive to my place. Once we parked and get out the car, then bunch of reporters and photographers and rush toward us, "Hoe!" I shriek, "Sakura, come here!" I heard Syaoran called me and I ran to him. Then we both ran up to my apartment with our hands holding tight, incase of the reporters rushing and pushing us make us let go of each other. "Whew. that was close." I said as I bang close the door and Syaoran hug me tightly. "Poor us. we gonna be staying here foe at least a few days until the reporters vanish." Syaoran said and put his head on my shoulder, and hands slowly running up and down his back, shooing him like a baby. "Aww. Syaoran poor baby. don't you wanna stay with me?" I ask cutely. "Of course. I would love to stay with you for a few days." he said and then we head toward the couch. "Well, let's call Yamazaki and told him bout what happen bout us. and ask him for few days off." I suggest. "Ok, I will call, since me n Yamazaki know each other better." Syaoran reply and start dial. RING RING RING. "Mushi mushi Yamazaki speaking." I heard from the other line. "Yamazaki, is me Syaoran. I am at Sakura place rightnow. you know what's going on rightnow. right?" Syaoran ask, "yeah dude. you and Sakura is Tomoeda news biggest hit now. so be careful of where you going." Yamazaki said, "I know man, so can Sakura and I had a few days off?" Syaoran ask, "Yeah. you guys don't have any big cases to follow anyway. so why not. so chill with Sakura and have fun." Yamazaki reply. "Thanks man. and remember. DON'T TELL NO BODY THAT I AM AT SAKURA PLACE RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Syaoran demand and hang up the phone as I start to giggles. "Syaoran hun. don't worry!" I plead.  
  
~end of flashB~  
  
I sigh. those were really good times, I mean is like the best times to spend times with Syaoran and we like one now. its kinda true when people said that in order for a man or a woman to become one, they must have a partner to be with them, then they can become one. Now, when I think of that phrase. my heart start to fill so empty, so tight so. painful. Coz I start to miss Syaoran more and more, and I don't really know if what I am doing right now is wrong or right. I just can't think of anything besides him, can't feel any warms and can't really concentrate to myself anymore. but I think is too late right now, to head back to him. But part of me demands me to go back. arghh. what should I do now. all I can feel is pain over pain and over pain.  
  
Alritteee. dats it foe this chapter. I think is kinda boring. dun worry next chapter gonna b up soon!!!!! I mean soon!! So... plzz R+R!!!!!! arigatou mina-san!  
  
Much luv deVilblOssom! 


End file.
